


In His Dreams

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s05e18 Judgment Day (Part 1), Established Relationship, F/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony dreams about Maddie.





	In His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

In his dreams he wasn't on board the _USS Ronald Regan_.

In his dreams he wasn't on board a ship at all.

In his dreams he was in DC, at his desk.

In his dreams he was teasing McGee and calling him 'Probie'; making him do stuff he should do himself; always getting caught out by Gibbs.

In his dreams he was rolling his eyes at Ziva's idiomatic mistakes.

In his dreams he was gritting his teeth when Ducky launched into yet another story, and waiting for the boss to interrupt him with 'we haven't got time for stories on this one, Duck'.

In him dreams he was wondering why Abby got away with things he wouldn't dream of thinking of doing, let alone actually doing.

In his dreams he was trying not to laugh at Palmer's innocence.

In his dreams he was winding Gibbs up so he'd head-slap him, because while he was head-slapping him Gibbs at least knew he existed.

In his dreams he was watching her as she attempted to make a half-decent cup of coffee.

In his dreams he was holding her.

In his dreams he was kissing her.

In his dreams he was making love to her.

In his dreams he was snuggled on the couch sharing his beer with her.

In his dreams he could smell her pure, clean scent.

In his dreams he could see her smiling at him.

In his dreams he could hear her voice as she spoke to him.

In his dreams he could hear her giggling as he tickled her.

In his dreams he could see her rolling her eyes as he mentioned yet another movie reference.

In his dreams she was there with him, by his side, sleeping peacefully.

In his dreams was where he wanted to be.


End file.
